This Broken Soul
by The Unbelievable
Summary: Kind of a song-fic. One-Shot. Harry grew up with one friend he loved more than anything, ready to start a new life with him completely at a drop of a hat...only to lose him so easily.


**Well I kind of had this in my head for a while and thought I might as well write it. It's my first one-shot, kind of depressing near the end. I can't get enough of the song near the end. It's from the credits of **_**Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night**_

**I just love the song and couldn't help but use it.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I only own Jackie and a little someone that doesn't show up until the very end. 'This Broken Soul' was composed by Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann and possibly sung by Rebecca, and the song belongs to 'Spyro' (as far as I am aware) and 'Spyro' belongs to a number of companies I have no claim to. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, so I own nothing but Jackie and little someone at end.**

**12345678987654321**

Many thought that they knew the way he lived. He was smothered with love from his kind relatives that took him in the night of his parents' deaths. He was treated like the special, Golden Boy that he was to be, taught what was right and what was wrong.

Unfortunately for their world, they were very much wrong. He wasn't smothered with love. He wasn't taught right from wrong. Instead, his uncle beat him day in and day out, always finding some kind of excuse. His aunt at least tried to help him heal and gave him some food and water, but not enough to make Vernon suspicious of her and turn the abuse to his wife. She would gladly call herself a coward, yet was ashamed to be one. At first.

The last straw for her, though, was the day when she finally saw how severe Vernon thought he could beat the boy. The man had lost his chance at a promotion, went out and got drunk, then came home to beat the fragile boy and blame him completely. Petunia called the police that night, telling them all that her husband was doing to her nephew, and Vernon Dursley was arrest. Petunia filed a divorce and Dudley was in her care with the occasional weekend visit to his father. Harry was moved out of the cupboard and into the room that used to be Dudley's second.

Dudley, of course, threw his temper tantrum. Petunia was ashamed of herself to allow her son to become so spoiled that he had two rooms and everything he ever wanted while Harry only got ratty hand-me-downs and a cupboard for a room. Of course, she put a stop to the constant spoiling of her son and even made him do chores instead of picking on his cousin or lying about and yelling for food. Petunia was going to stop her son from becoming her ex-husband if it was the last thing she would ever do.

Harry, the small child of her late sister, was normally very quiet and did his share of chores in peace. For a month after the divorce and Vernon being sent to prison for a few years, she often found her nephew trying to cook breakfast and every other meal like Vernon made him to or sleeping in his old cupboard. She eventually learned that this was just Harry's way. She would cook the meals from now on, but Harry wanted to learn how. Sometimes, things just got too confusing or he got too scared and he went back to the way he was used to doing things.

He did fill out quite a bit, yet was still short for his age. His hair grew long enough to look semi-tame, yet still looked very rugged, just not messy. His bright green eyes always held a shine to them since he adjusted to the dramatic changes around the household, starting from the moment he was taken to a clothes store and his aunt bought him his own clothing. He mostly liked darker colors, which made him look paler than he actually was, but whatever made the boy happy.

When he was eight, he made his very first friend. All the other kids thought he was strange and wanted nothing to do with him. Dudley had no part in keeping Harry isolated. The children did it all on their own, except for this one boy, Jackson 'Jackie' Kinstin. He was two years older than Harry and about a foot taller. He was slim, but had quite a muscle build on him for a ten-year-old. His hair was short, shaggy, and a hay blonde. His eyes were a dark blue, but seemed to always catch the light to make them brighter.

Shy at first, Harry grew to thinking of the older boy as his very best friend. He shared all his secrets with Jackie, and in turn, Jackie told all of his. When Harry learned of his magic at age eleven, he wasn't told not to tell anyone, so he told Jackie.

"That's pretty wicked!" Jackie commented as he swung back and forth on the swing set. Harry sat on the ground near the pole. He knew what his friend was up to. He always did it.

"Yeah, and I guess it would explain a few things," Harry agreed. "We already went shopping and everything this morning."

"Got a wand and a pointy hat and all that?" Jackie asked as he swung higher and higher.

"Believe it or not, yeah," Harry answered with a grin.

"Wicked!" Jackie exclaimed before jumping off the swing when it was at its highest. His feet hit the sand before he tumbled over and rolled a little bit. He coughed for a moment before looking to Harry.

"A foot farther than last time," Harry stated, answering the unspoken question. Jackie did this often enough that the question didn't even need to be heard.

"One of these days!" the older boy sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, I almost forgot."

"You did?" Harry asked with watering eyes.

"Nah!" Jackie chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Harry before going over to his black jacket and digging into the pockets. For some reason, Jackie always wore that jacket, pitch black with silver trimmings with two inner pockets and two on the outside. He pulled a small, velvet-covered box from one of the inner pockets before tossing it to Harry. "Happy Birthday!"

Harry clumsily caught it before opening the box. It was a ring, silver with three small diamonds on it. "It's really pretty," he commented as he slipped the ring onto his finger. It even fit perfectly.

Jackie sat next to him in the sand before placing his head on the younger boy's shoulder with a sigh. "Harry?" The boy hummed softly to him. "When we're old enough, I wanna marry you."

The young wizard almost choked. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"I like you," Jackie said simply. "I mean like-like you."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes then looked back down at the ring. "I like-like you, too, Jackie," he admitted with a blush on his cheeks. Jackie grinned before placing a small kiss on the younger boy's cheek. "I'm gonna miss you when I go to my new school."

"I'll miss you, too," Jackie sighed, placing his hand on top of Harry's head before ruffling up the already-messy black hair. "Just remember to write."

"I will!" Harry exclaimed. "I got an owl and I named her Hedwig. She's really, really, smart. Get this, wizards us owls for their mail."

"How do they know their letters are delivered?" Jackie asked in curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "Trained well enough, I guess," he answered.

**12345678987654321**

Petunia made no complaint about taking Harry to the train station while Dudley spent the weekend with his freshly out of jail father, nor any about Jackie coming along. Jackie helped Harry put his things on the trolley before the three went in. Though all three of them were lost about the Platform 9 and Three-Quarters bit. Petunia remembered being on the platform whenever Lily went to the school, but for some reason, she couldn't remember where it was.

Jackie was the first to hear the mother yelling at her children about Platform 9 and Three-Quarters. He got Harry and Petunia's attention before pointing over to the large group of redheads. "So much for secrecy," Petunia commented when the oldest of the batch, the children's mother, ordered them to keep their wands out of sight.

Harry nodded dully as they followed the family. One by one, the children went through a brick wall with their trolleys until the mother and her youngest children went in. "Just walk through it, I guess," Jackie commented, taking a hold of Harry's trolley with him as Petunia held his shoulder gently. With a deep inhale, the three pass through the barrier and appeared onto the platform.

**12345678987654321**

The years passed with many trials and difficulties on Harry's part. The more he suffered through, the less he cared. It was obvious that the world that he was supposed to protect could care less about him. Year after year, they turned their backs on him.

First year, he was a Slytherin. Everyone hated him. He stopped Voldemort from getting the Stone just because he could, not because he had to. Everyone loved him.

Second year, he found out he could talk to snakes. Again, everyone hated him. He just wanted to know who and what was talking through the walls, went into the Chamber, spoke to the basilisk about the risk it was taking, beat Tom Riddle, and saved Ginny Weasley, which did nothing more than increase her worshipping of him. Everyone loved him once more.

Everything continued on and on and on. Hated him. Loved him. Scorned him. Worshipped him. Insulted him. Begged him.

Though him being a Slytherin set back Dumbledore's plans, he believed everything was in order. In all truth and reality, the entire Wizarding World got what it deserved and made him sick. What kind of world depended on a child to defeat the Darkest Wizard of All Time? One that was filled with fools and didn't deserve to be saved and needed to open their eyes.

The only thing that kept Harry happy was Jackie. Every summer, his Aunt Petunia and Dudley would pick him up from the train station, and every time, Jackie was there with them. Unlike the world that expected him to save their sorry, ungrateful asses, Jackie loved him no matter what. And though it was against the Stature of Secrecy, Harry continued to tell Jackie everything about his school years and his boyfriend agreed with him completely.

After his eleventh birthday, Harry agreed to be Jackie's boyfriend and fiancée, only being called the latter when he was fifteen. Harry could remember all their first.

Their first date, Harry was thirteen. Jackie borrowed his parents' car and took him out to a casual restaurant that still felt like a fancy place before going out to see a movie they both had been wanting to see. That night ended with Jackie kissing his cheek then heading home with that goofy grin planted firmly on his face.

First kiss, he was fourteen and Jackie was sixteen. He took him to London for the day and it was right in the middle of the park, soon forgotten ice cream cones in their hands.

When Harry finally let Jackie call him his fiancée, they had another first. The first time Jackie made love to him. The past touches were just that, touches and teasing. Coming from a rich family, Jackie was given enough money to buy his own home, though small, it was enough for him and Harry. His parents still supported him and paid his bills, but only until he graduated University and got a good job that could sustain him.

Harry said the place was perfect, cozy and quiet. Jackie said that the only thing that was missing and would truly make the place home in his mind, was his soon-to-be-husband. Somehow, the conversation drifted to the bedroom and onto the bed with their clothes scattered about the room.

Every summer seemed to be such a way now. Jackie would spoil him with random trips and anything he could give as a present to him, as well as about five rounds of sex a day. But the summer after his fifth year, shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Harry had the surprise.

**12345678987654321**

"Jackie," Harry softly called to his fiancée. Jackie hummed his acknowledgement to him. "Do you still mean what you said before?" It was a common question Harry asked. They were young when Jackie asked it, so he often doubted.

Jackie chuckled, shaking his head as he looked out the car window and into the rain for a quick second. "If there was a willing priest in the backseat right now, I would marry you right this second," he answered, looking back at the younger teen. "Unfortunately, there's no priest."

Harry cracked a smile at Jackie's sense of humor. "I'm glad," Harry commented. "Not about the priest, but about you still wanting to marry me."

"We can go get a priest," Jackie suggested with a shrug of his shoulders before making that wide grin.

A sigh escaped Harry. "Can you pull over somewhere?" he asked. "I want to talk to you about something, but I don't want you veering all over the road during it."

Like every summer, Jackie took him away for a few days. When they were younger, it was just to his house. But as they got older, Jackie took him to other places for a couple of days to a couple of weeks. This trip lasted about a week and a half and they were on their way home.

A curious glance to his fiancée, Jackie pulled over onto the grass beside the road, making sure to be far enough from the road to not be hit by someone not paying attention. He flicked on his hazards for extra precaution before giving Harry his undivided attention. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"That," Harry answered. "How would you feel about kids?"

Jackie blinked a couple times before smirking and grabbing Harry's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the raven-haired teen's knuckles gently. "If you want kids, we can always adopt," he said. "However many you want."

"But I'm asking you," Harry said. "Do you want kids?"

"Yeah," Jackie answered, still holding Harry's hand as he laid his head back against the seat.

"What about a baby?" Harry pressed on.

"Sure," the older teen said. "Harry, whatever makes you happy. What you want, I would want. You want a baby, let's go and find someone right now that we can adopt one from."

Harry squeezed Jackie's hand gently, but firmly. "What about a baby between us?" he hesitantly asked.

Jackie chuckled slightly, using his unoccupied hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Babe, we can't have a baby between us," he pointed out. "Unless the wizards got some weird way to pull it off, we're both guys. Neither of us can get pregnant."

He saw how Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "Actually," he started. "Wizards do."

"Really?" Jackie said, his eyebrows disappearing behind the bangs that hung over his forehead. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Well," the younger began to explain. "Wizards have a fertility potion that during the course of the following week, it creates a womb, ovaries, and a vaginal passage, all with the potion combining with the magic. But really, really powerful wizards can actually absorb the semen, kinda, I can't explain it. Anyway, I guess their bodies kind of absorb it and the magic blends with the semen, the magic somehow creates an egg, and there's a baby. During the first trimester, the magic kind of acts like the womb while the necessary organs are forming, uterus, vaginal passage, and all that. Cool part is that after the first pregnancy, all that stays so it's possible to get pregnant again."

Jackie stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow," he said. "That is kind of cool. Did you ask someone about that or did you read it somewhere?"

"I saw a book explaining wizard male pregnancies while shopping for school supplies last year and bought it," Harry answered with a shrug. "Thought it would be useful so that we could have our own baby, if you wanted."

Without warning, Jackie pulled Harry towards him and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "That's the best news I've heard so far," he commented. "I would love for us to have our own baby."

"Then I got even better news for you," Harry said lowly, pressing his forehead against Jackie's. "We'll have our own baby in a few months."

There was silence in the car before Jackie pulled back and stared at him then looked down at his stomach. He unwound his hand from Harry's before placing it on the skin under Harry's dark blue shirt. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"I'm the type of wizard powerful enough to do it without a potion," Harry explained. "You… you're not upset are you? You just said-!"

"Calm down," Jackie chuckled. "I'm just surprised. I mean, I should have expected it. You brought up the subject and we have been having a lot of unprotected sex for the past few days."

"I'm a month along," Harry told him. "This baby was conceived during my first week back."

"Bloody hell," Jackie laughed gently, running his hands through his hair. "You know what? Even if we aren't ready, we'll work with this. I got a good job with decent pay. I already got a house. Think you could get a tutor for home? I don't want you going to that wizard school pregnant, not with all the danger you go through every year!"

"Jackie," Harry tried to break in, but his fiancée kept rambling. "Jackie. Jackie!"

"Huh?" Jackie gasped.

Harry giggled. "Calm down," he said. "You're going to work yourself into a panic." Jackie inhaled deeply before sighing gently. "Better?"

"A little," he answered. "We got a bit of planning to do, Harry. This is unexpected, but we'll handle this like we handle everything else."

"Good," Harry said as Jackie maneuvered the car back onto the road. "I was scared how you would react."

"Let me put it this way," Jackie said with a grin, taking his eyes off the rainy outside to look at Harry. "I really wish that priest was in the backseat." The two laughed for a moment as Jackie turned his eyes back to the road in time to see large headlights in front of them belonging to a truck that was veering all over the road. "Get down!" Jackie yelled, pushing Harry's head down as he tried to get out of the way of the truck.

The car slid on the wet road, trying to get out of the way of the oncoming truck. Jackie couldn't get them out of the way. The tires wouldn't catch the road with all the water. The two vehicles were sliding to each other. His side of the car was hit full force by the truck, pushing the car back as the two tried to stop.

The glass shattered, pieces cutting Jackie's face. The door bent inwards, groaning with the strain of having a two-ton truck going 80-mph slam into it. Jackie's whole body was jerked to the door from the force of the impact, making his head hit the frame of the window. Blood started pouring into his eyes from the fresh wound on his head. The truck pushed the car back a few feet before the car spun on the wet road and the trunk went right by them, spinning around as the driver tried to stop as well.

Harry, though staying down, did hit his own door and underneath the dashboard. He could feel the broken pieces of window raining on his exposed arm, slicing the skin. The squealing tires echoed into his ears, as well as every swear word Jackie was yelling as he tried to regain control. He felt the car leave the pavement. It was no longer smooth. The vehicle came to a sudden stop when the back end of the car hit something, most likely a power pole.

The engine continued to run. Harry just stayed the way he was, shaking uncontrollably. He jumped when a hand rubbed the back of his neck, still tense and shaking. "You okay?" he heard Jackie ask him.

Harry turned his head to look at the older teen. Jackie was scratched up by the broken pieces of glass window, bruises were already blooming on his head, and blood was trickling down the side of his face from his hairline. Otherwise, he seemed fine.

"Shaken," Harry answered. "You?"

"I don't know," he sad, looking around. "My head…" He lifted a hand and pressed it to the bleeding injury, looking at the blood on his hand with narrowed eyes. "I… I can't see straight…"

"At least you're coherent," Harry stated as he unbuckled his seat-belt and reached over to Jackie. "Jackie?"

"I… I feel… like… like I'm going… numb…or something," Jackie gasped out, his head tilting back as he pressed his hand to the wound again, his eyes closing.

"Jackie," Harry started to panic. "Stay awake. You gotta stay awake. You probably have a bad concussion, so you gotta stay awake."

"I just wanna sleep," Jackie said lowly.

Harry shook Jackie's shoulder roughly, trying to keep him awake. "Baby, you gotta stay awake," he nearly cried.

A light passed over them before pausing to their left. He heard a door slam then someone yelling, probably checking on the truck driver first and yelling over the rain. Some wet steps made their way over to the car before a middle-aged woman was by the driver's door. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, he isn't," Harry said. "Can you call an ambulance?"

"Already did," she said. "Don't move him." She turned and left, probably to head back to her own car or to the truck.

"I wanna sleep," Jackie grumbled, shaking his head a little bit. "Ow!"

"Jackie, you have to stay awake," Harry told him firmly before coming up with an idea. "Hey, remember that game? You know, the one you kind of obsessed over for a while? What was it?"

"Spyro," Jackie answered.

"Remember that song I liked from it?" Harry continued, running his hand over Jackie's hair.

"Yeah, spent a while trying to memorize it because you liked it so much."

"Can you sing it for me?" Harry urged. "Just keep singing it. If you stop, it means you fell asleep. And if you fall asleep, I'll just keep shaking you awake. So please?"

Jackie's lips quirked slightly. "O, Holy Land," his voice was deep, unlike the original singer of the song. "Come ancient spirits. Take up my hand, and guide me. Pull me to shore… Rivers are rising. Look in this heart…and find me."

_I've lost my way. _

_Your voice is silent_.

Lights flashed through the rain, two ambulances and a couple of police cars. Harry got out easily. They had to pry open Jackie's door to get him out without doing more damage to him. From the corner of his eyes, harry could see one officer talking with the woman and the truck driver being placed in one of the ambulances,

_I need you here,_

_To remind me._

"I wanna stay with him," Harry firmly told the paramedics as they loaded Jackie into the ambulance on a stretcher.

"You will," the female paramedic assured him as she helped him into the ambulance. He wasn't hurt enough to need a stretcher, not that they would be able to fit a second one in the vehicle.

Harry climbed in and sat down on the seat to Jackie's right.

_Show me now_

_How to find my home_

_All I am_

_Surrender_

Jackie was removed from the ambulance on the stretcher while Harry was taken inside via wheelchair. The second ambulance pulled up before the paramedics inside scrambled to gently get the truck driver out of the vehicle and into the hospital. Harry didn't bother seeing how bad the other driver was, he just wanted to stay near Jackie.

The wheelchair they had him in was pushed by one of the paramedics down one hallway while Jackie went down another.

"Where are they taking him?" Harry asked, slowly starting to panic. "Jackie!"

"They're taking him in to get x-rays," the paramedic assured him, patting his shoulder. "To check for concussions. He'll be fine."

_Let the water_

_Flow through this broken soul_

Some of the cuts on his arms were deep enough to get stitches. His head was wrapped after making sure he didn't have a concussion himself. Yet all his questions were ignored. He wanted to know how Jackie was, but no one would tell him.

A doctor finally came in with his chart. Before he could say a word, harry cut him off.

"Where's Jackie?" he asked. "I want to know if he's alright!"

"What is your relation to Mister Kinstin?" the doctor asked.

Harry chewed on his lip. Most people didn't like homosexual relationships, and he was afraid of the doctor's reaction. Though he knew he would have to tell the truth if he wanted to know anything. "He's my fiancée," he answered.

_I'm by your side_

_Ashes still burning_

The doctor sighed gently, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sat in the chair by Harry's hospital bed. "He has a severe concussion," the doctor started. "The injury on his head is deep, the skin tucked under itself and exposed some bone because of the broken glass that he hit his head on. We're trying to fix that and stop the bleeding right now. We've also found a bit of internal bleeding, but we're not sure what he hit to cause it."

Every thing that was listed wrong, Harry's eyes grew wider and wider as tears formed. He didn't seem that badly hurt, yet there were all those things wrong with him. "Will he make it?" Harry choked out.

_I proved my worth_

_So tell me why_

"We're trying to save him," the doctor answered. "Things are looking good for now, but he's in critical condition. He's still awake. He doesn't want to go to sleep so we could work on him without him actually knowing what we're doing. We had to sedate him, but he's still awake and coherent, said something about not wanting to suffer through a Harry Wake-Up Call."

Harry nearly giggled at that. Jackie called a bucket of ice water with ice cubes still in it such a dramatic title, but he feared it.

_I've lost my way_

_Your voice is silent_

Even when Petunia came to get him form the hospital a couple hours later, Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to make sure Jackie made it all right. Petunia seemed to understand well enough and just sat in the room with him, waiting for news.

Harry's eyes never left the clock on the wall, keeping track of the time the doctors spent trying to save Jackie's life.

_I need you here_

_To remind me_

Petunia fell asleep on the chair, but harry couldn't close his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't even eat. What was taking so long? Jackie should have been fixed by now! He should have been stitched up… his bleeding should have stopped… the doctors should be done!

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Police had already come and gotten a report on as much as Harry could tell them about the accident. The doctor came in every now and again to tell him how Jackie was doing. But it still wasn't over.

_Show me now_

_How to find my home_

Harry nearly jumped on the doctor when he came back, looking quite tired. "He'll be alright, but they're keeping him in the ICU until he's completely out of critical condition," the doctor assured him.

"But he'll live?" Harry whispered.

"If he can make it through the night, yes," the doctor answered.

Harry was silent, staring at the floor for a moment before looking back up to the doctor. "Can I see him?"

_All I am_

_Surrender_

Jackie was still, finally giving into the sedatives they gave him before or gave him a slightly stronger dose so he would go to sleep. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose. White bandages were wrapped around his head, as well as around his arm. The bed sheet was pulled up to his chest, so Harry couldn't see whatever else was done.

Petunia led him over to the empty chair by Jackie's bed, where he sat and just watched the older teen. His aunt left the room, giving him some time alone with Jackie.

_Tell me that you can forgive_

_Bring me peace that I may live_

He fell asleep there, lying next to Jackie on the bed without a care about the doctors and nurses. Subconsciously, Jackie held onto him during the night. Whenever one of the nurses tried to wake Harry up, Jackie's arms would hold onto him even tighter, making sure he would not go anywhere.

When Harry woke the next morning, it was to Jackie's bright blue eyes and a small smile under the oxygen mask he still wore.

"Hey," Jackie rasped out.

"Hey," Harry replied.

"You alright?"

"Mm-hmm," Harry answered with a small nod of his head, placing his arms over Jackie's chest gently. "You in any pain?"

"Still a little numb," Jackie stated. "The baby?"

"It's fine," the younger teen said. "I haven't bled from miscarriage and I can still sense it."

"Good," the other sighed.

_Show me now_

_How to find my home_

_All I am_

_Surrender_

"What caused the internal bleeding?" Petunia asked the doctor out in the hall. If there was a chance of the internal bleeding starting up again, Jackie may not last.

The doctor sighed. "We're not sure what caused it," he stated. "We think maybe he hit the steering wheel too hard during the accident. Maybe he hit something else."

"What are the chances of it acting up again?"

"Well we did the best we can for him," the doctor stated, clasping his hands in front of him while holding the chart. "All we can hope for now is a speedy recovery."

Petunia nodded and looked through the window of the door to the room, watching as Harry snuggled up to Jackie with a relieved smile on his face. "Why does he need the mask?" she kept asked.

The doctor sighed heavily. "One of his ribs was broken and punctured his lung," the doctor stated, looking through the door window as well. "We reset the bone and fixed up the hole in his lung, drained out the blood that was gathered in it."

"Be honest with me," she said. "For my nephew's sake. What are Jackie's chances of making a full recovery from this?"

The doctor sighed and stared through the door window to the two. He didn't have a chance to answer the woman. He could see the monitor's signaling an increase in blood pressure and heart rate before Jackie started to shake, gently at first, but more violently within the new few seconds.

_Oh, sweet rest_

_Oh, sweet rest_

"Jackie!" Harry cried out as a nurse held him back while his fiancée seized on the bed, two doctors and three other nurses surrounding him to try and hold him down.

He didn't hear the doctor ordering the nurses to get him medicine. He didn't hear the nurse holding him trying to reassure him. He barely realized when he was passed to his aunt so the nurse could help hold Jackie down.

The nurse that went to get what the doctor ordered came back with a syringe filled with liquid before the needle was plunged into his fiancée. Jackie didn't calm down any. His head jerked left and right as he continued to shake violently.

"Jackie," Harry sobbed before Petunia turned his head to her shoulder so he wouldn't have to watch.

The monitors beeped erratically before one by one… a dull even tone.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut as he cried even harder into his aunt's shoulder.

_Find me at my home_

The doctors tried to resuscitate him, nurses fetching the pad before prepping the machine to give the shock. "Ready," one doctor said, rubbing the pads together before placing them onto Jackie's bare chest. "Clear!" The shock jolted Jackie's body, but the tones remained even. "Again! Ready... Clear!" No change.

_Stay with me_

_Forever_

Harry didn't want to go, but he did anyway. He didn't want his last memory of his lover - his fiancée – to be of him in a coffin or being put into the ground. The priest droned on and on like he personally knew Jackie, but he was only doing his job and what he was paid to do. His words were empty and meant nothing.

"Harry," Petunia whispered to him, placing a hand on his as his blank eyes stared to the coffin. Everyone else was leaving, but Harry remained seated. "I know it hurt, but you can't give up an everything because of this. You still have a piece of him with you, a piece that need you now more than ever. You have to keep your baby in mind."

He looked at her. "I haven't forgotten," he assured her. "I just need time to heal, but I'm not going to neglect my baby. Like you said."

_Let the water _

_Flow through the broken soul_

"You're all I have left of your daddy," Harry said, cradling his six-week-old baby in his arm as he stood in front of Jackie's grave. The grass has grown over the mound and a vase filled with fresh flowers was at the base of the tombstone.

Bright blue eyes looked at her mother before the raven-haired blond baby squirmed around enough to see the large stone her mother looked at.

**12345678987654321**

**Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote such a depressing story. I was near tears as I was ending this. What a way for a first one-shot.**

**Kind of a song fic, kind of not.**

**If anyone wants a full story from this, review and let me know and I will see what I can do. Okay? Thanks.**


End file.
